


Pokémon emblem: fates edition.

by Alexninjamonkey



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexninjamonkey/pseuds/Alexninjamonkey
Summary: Merging fire emblem fates with all generations of Pokémon because why not.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“Takumi, Not now i’m Busy. Oh! S-Sorry, I didn’t see you there! I-I’m Sakura, or professor sakura rather, and welcome to the world of Pokémon! Pokémon help us throughout our daily lives, such as that Musharna you’re using to contact me right now. Certain people called Pokémon trainers even have Pokémon battle each other, strengthening their bond. O-Oh, I’ve been rambling, h-haven’t I? I s-suppose I won’t delay you any longer. you’re visiting soon right? I hope so, I can’t wait to see how strong of a trainer you’ll be. R-ready? Your Pokémon journey is about to begin! S-see you later!”

Corrin woke up from his dream and quickly sprang out of bed, almost bumping into his Musharna. “Thanks for letting me talk to Sakura, Musharna, I still can’t believe this is happening!” After getting dressed, Corrin ran out of his room and headed towards the stairs, when he was stopped by Camilla. “Corrin dear, I’ve told you before not to run down the stairs, you’ll hurt yourself one of these days.” “Camilla, I have to hurry and meet Xander!” Camilla smiled. “Alright, Just this once.”

Corrin entered the castle courtyard where Xander and Leo waited. “Sorry if I made you wait.” Leo rolled his eyes. “It’s six in the morning Corrin, We just knew you’d get here early.” Xander chuckled. “On that note, let’s get down to business. As I’m sure you know, today is the day you’re old enough to set out on the gym challenge, and that means getting your Pokémon partner. I know you’ve been waiting a long time for this, but please take your time choosing. this is a very important decision.” Xander threw three Poké-balls on the ground, and they opened upon impact. Corrin gasped in excitement. “Whoa, I’ve never seen these Pokémon before!” Leo shrugged. “That’s because we wanted this to be a surprise. I suppose I can educate you on the matter. Your options are the fire-type cyndaquill, the grass-type treecko, and the water-type squirtle. Normally Elise would tell you this, but she’s off doing field work right now. In fact, she probably forgot it was even your birthday.” Xander looked concerned. “Leo, did you send anyone with her?” “She can handle herself.” Xander went pale. “Leo, I always send Elise out with company because otherwise Camilla gets in a mood.” Leo’s eyes widened in horror. “Oh. That’s...not good.” Corrin held back a laugh. I’ll go find Elise, me and cyndaqill that is.” Xander’s face returned to a smile. “Excellent choice, and thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Corrin left out of the large double doors of the castle entrance, his cyndaquill in its Poké-ball for crossing the bridge. Waiting for him at the end of the bridge, a man with silver hair and a woman with blue hair with pink accents stopped to talk. “Hey corrin, it’s me, Peri!” Corrin thought for a minute. “Oh right, I remember you! You two are Xander’s retainers, right?” The man spoke this time. “Correct, I’m Laslow. Xander wanted us to accompany you on your journey.” Corrin looked disappointed. “I can handle myself, I know type matchups.” Peri laughed. “No, nothing like that, he actually wanted us to be your rivals! To ‘push you forward’ or something like that. I’m just happy to battle again!” Laslow showed Corrin a Poké-ball. “I got a treecko right here, and Peri should have a squirtle.” Peri suddenly panicked and ran back across the bridge. “Oh no, I forgot to grab my Pokémon! Hold on, I’ll be right back!” Laslow sighed. “Why don’t you go on ahead, we’ll catch up to you.”

Corrin quickly found Elise, despite being in a large open field. “Hey Elise, how’s it going?” Elise jumped, and several pidgey flew off from the bush in front of her. “Corrin, I can’t believe I completely forgot it was your birthday! I had had a present and everything, too.” “I understand Elise, You’re invested in your work. Besides, Xander and Leo gave me my cyndaquill already, so it’s alright.” “No, I have something else for you. Ta-da!” Elise gave Corrin five Poké-balls. “You know how to catch Pokémon, right?” Corrin grinned ear to ear. “Of course, Thank you so much! Now where should I start...” Corrin looked in the distance and saw a deep forest just on the edge of his vision. “How about there?” Elise stood up. “You have a good sense for Pokémon by the looks of things. That’s the murkwood, home to the town of Kohga.” Corrin looked puzzled. “Kohga? Isn’t that a hoshidan ninja clan?” “Yes actually. Their base is in nohrian territory as a sign of trust between our nations. Because of all that political stuff, that’s also the location of the first Pokémon gym in the nohr section of the gym challenge.” 

Just then there was a strange flash of light, and there was suddenly an abra sitting on the bush Elise was looking at earlier, along with a large Pokémon egg and a letter. Corrin staggered back from the flash, while Elise seemed unfazed. “Corrin look, it’s from Sakura! They remembered your birthday too, I guess.” Corrin finally got his vision back. “How can you read so quickly after something like that?” “This happens a lot, considering this is how me and Sakura share research. I better be used to it by now. Here, this seems to be for you.” Elise put the egg in Corrin’s backpack for him. “Anyways, if you want to go to the murkwood, I better come with you, considering you don’t have antidotes yet.” “Thanks Elise, but shouldn’t you head back to the castle? Camilla will be worried, and you know how she gets when that happens.” Elise shrugged. “Eh, I’ll just let Xander deal with it.” The two shared a good laugh and began heading towards the murkwood.


End file.
